Final Fantasy 8: True Love
by shadowno
Summary: My version of the meeting between Rinoa, and the man she loves
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy 8

True Love

Chapter 1

Rinoa got of the train when it arrived in Balamb. She was on her way to Balamb garden, to see about hiring SEED; the Forest Owls desperately need additional reinforcements if they were going to succeed in their plan to kidnap the president. She got straight to business heading for the rent a car. Upon reaching it, the clerk asked her, " We have the Van, and the classic car. They are both the same price, 500 Gil."

Rinoa checked her pockets, she knew that she didn't have that much extra. If she was going to go back to Timber, it looked liked she was going to walk to the garden. Before she could walk away, an arm flung around her shoulders, another slammed 500 gil onto the counter.

" We'll take the classic."

Rinoa looked over, and found herself staring at an extremely handsome blond man. He turned and met her gazed, catching Rinoa's eye. Rinoa turned away, embarrassed.

" It looked like you could of used a hand." He said

" Yeah, thank you."

" No problem" He replied, then shot out his hand; Rinoa flinched at the sudden movement. He was very intimidating. " Seifer"

She took his hand, " Rinoa."

Seifer opened his mouth to speak but the clerk came back, " Ok. Your car is number 4, enjoy your ride"

Seifer walked over to the car, and opened the passenger door for Rinoa. Rinoa got in, and he closed the door, and went around to the other side. Climbing in, he started the engine.

" Garden?"

" Yeah, how'd you know."

" It's the only other place on this continent."

He pulled out of the store, and begins the trip to the Garden. Finally Rinoa asked the question she had been thinking about since he showed up.

" Why did you help."

" Because, I'm a knight, and knights help out damsels in distress."

Rinoa smiled, she had never heard someone call themselves a knight, let alone her a damsel in distress.

" So, why are you heading for the Garden?" Seifer asked.

" Because I want to hire SEED."

" SEED is good, I'm trying to become a SEED."

" Oh, you're a student?"

" Yeah, been at the Garden for as long as I can remember, SEED is the only thing that I have, I should become one this year."

" Yeah. When is your test?"

" A few months away, but I'm done training. I'm the best in the world."

" Really, is that so?"

" Yep, me and Squall."

" Squall?"

" Yeah, he is my closest friend."

" Yeah, you guys known each other long?"

" Yeah, we came to the garden about the same time, I've hated him ever sense."

" I thought you just said he was your closest friend."

" He is. See friends can stab you in the back, they can surprise you, but your enemy. They show you their true color, you always know what to expect, hence the saying, keep your friends close, but your enemy closer."

Rinoa was mesmerized by him, his voice, his looks. She hadn't realized that they had reached the Garden until the car stopped. Getting out, Seifer tossed her the keys. Good luck with Seed, I'll see you around. Seifer walked away, leaving Rinoa alone in the parking area. She went to see the head master.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rinoa was flabbergasted. How could the headmaster be gone? When his assistant told her this, she almost cried. She had spent so much money to get here, only to miss him by two hours. The assistant told her that he had gone on urgent family matters, and wouldn't be back for a week. She took the elevator, and began her walk pack to the parking area.

"How'd it go?" Asked a voice behind her. She turned to see Seifer walking up to her.

"Bad, The Headmaster is gone."

"What?"

"He is gone on family matters, according to his assistant."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll have to talk to him personally when he gets back."

"Really? You would do that?"

"All in a days work, for a knight."

Rinoa was overwhelmed by him; he was kind, and handsome. The perfect man.

"So what is your plan now?" He asked.

"I'm going to return to Timber."

"I'll drive you, I have to grab something anyway."

He put his arm around her shoulders and escorted her to the parking lot; she didn't notice the two people watching them.

"I don't think I've seen Seifer act like this before, ya know."

"LOVE"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer stopped the car inside the store, looking over at Rinoa. She was beautiful; he had to give her that. He was glad that she had fallen for his trap when he paid the money for the car. They got out of the car, and he walked her to the train station. They stopped outside the station.

"I guess this is it." Rinoa said, she couldn't help put stare into his perfect blue/green eyes.

"Yeah." He replied

She turned and walked up to the ticket counter. "One please."

She took the ticket, and walked up the stairs to the train. When she reached the top, she turned around.

"Seifer." She said, catching him walking away. He turned around. "If you want to come and visit me sometime, go ahead."

Seifer stared at her. "Maybe." He turned around and continued walking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Seifer got off of the train, it had been a week since he had seen Rinoa, and he decided to surprise her. He moved through the town, which while it was built with the Dollet architecture, it was a lot like Balamb, even with everybody outside, it wasn't crowded. He moved through the streets until he reached a bar. He went in, and went up to the counter.

"Sorry kid, but I don't serve minors." The bartender said.

"I'm not looking for a drink, I'm looking for a girl."

"Yeah, what's her name?"

"Rinoa…. Rinoa Heartilly."

"Good luck finding her. She lives on a train."

Seifer turned away, and exited the bar. A train? Who the hell lives on a train? He thought to himself. After asking around town, he eventually learned of the forest owls, and their headquarters. He found the old station that he had been told the train passed, and sure enough, after a few minutes of waiting, a train became visible on the horizon. As it got closer, he saw that it wasn't going to stop. He jumped onto it as it passed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa lay sleeping in her bed, her dog Angelo was at her feet. She was awoken by a crash, followed by some yells. Moments later, Zone ran in her room. Rinoa, we have to evacuate. This guy has come aboard the train, and is over powering everyone we send at him. She jumped out of her bed, and they ran for the door. As the figure cut them off, she recognized him immediately.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You could have called me." Rinoa said, sitting across from him.

"No number." He replied, coolly.

"Ugh! How could I be so stupid? Of course." She said, writing her number down on a napkin. "Here, next time, call me."

He took it. "Fine. What do you want to eat?"

She looked down at the menu. "How bout the burger, it's nice and cheep."

Seifer waved the waiter over. "We'll take two Lobster tails"

Rinoa looked at him; he was the nicest person she had ever met.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rinoa woke up in his arms. They had gone down to the beach to watch the firework display, and she must have fallen asleep. He looked down at her, and smirked. She quickly sat up, blushing.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." He said

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about." He stood up; "Better get you back."

"Yeah, it's getting late"

They walked back to the station, while they waited for the train; Rinoa let out a shiver. Not 10 seconds later, she felt his coat fall onto her shoulders.

"Thanks." She said, pulling it around her tightly.

"Don't mention it." He replied, looking her in the eyes.

She couldn't believe she was going to do this. Wrapping her arms around him, she pressed her lips against his.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa woke up, and looked over in his direction. The bed was empty next to her. Her eyes filled with tears as memories came flooding back to her. "Not again." She sobbed, clutching her pillow.

"Well, this is an interesting sight," said a voice from the door.

Rinoa opened her eyes, to find Seifer standing in the doorway. He held a tray of food, eggs, and toast. Rinoa jumped from the bed, and ran to him. Knocking the tray to the floor, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Rinoa, I wouldn't do that to you." He said into her ear, softly.

Rinoa's tears turned into tears of joy, as he embraced her back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa and Seifer embraced each other outside the station. A week had passed since Seifer had arrived, and he needed to go back to the garden. Rinoa didn't want to let him go, but he promised he would come back. He stood on the train, looking into her eyes until the train disappeared from sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rinoa and Seifer had seen each other a lot over the next couple months. They took turns visiting each other. Spending the day with each other. Then leaving the next day. Finally one day, Seifer met Rinoa at the Balamb train station. After Embracing each other on the platform, Seifer took her by the hand and started walking towards the exit of town. Rinoa was surprised when they Turned left instead of right.

"Seifer, what do you have planned?" she asked.

"You'll soon see, my love." Was all he replied.

He continued to lead her past the hotel, to the Marina, there was a large, luxurious ship docked there.

"What's this?" Rinoa asked him.

"This is the cruise that I got us tickets for."

"What!" Rinoa squealed, jumping into his arms.

This surprised Seifer, causing him to stagger back. He smirked at her; he hadn't expected her to be this excited. Together, they boarded the ship, and after a few hours, it left the dock. They went to their room and Seifer sat down on the bed, looking up, he was surprised to see Rinoa had disappeared.

"Where'd you go?" He asked, standing up.

Suddenly emerged from the bathroom, she had stripped down to her lingerie. Seifer's eyes widened, he had definitely hadn't expected this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Seifer stood on the deck of the ship, staring out into the ocean. He could tell by the stars that the ship had already turned back. A one day trip wasn't much as far as romance was concerned, but it was all he could afford on his meager salary. Rinoa still was below in their room, she was tired after there love making. It was her first time, and though he hated to admit it, his as well. He couldn't wait for the next few weeks to pass. He would become a SeeD, and then he would truly begin to make money. He would be able to take Rinoa out to nice dinners, on long vacations. Taking one last look up at the moon, he decided to return to the room. Once reaching, he found that Rinoa was in fact asleep in the bed. Careful not to wake her, Seifer lay down next to her. In only seconds, he was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The ship had already docked by the time Seifer and Rinoa woke up. They left the boat together, their hands together as if fused that way. He walked her all the way to the train station, hugging her when they got there. As they embraced, he pressed his lips against hers. It felt so right, holding her like that. Finally, they broke away.

"When will I see you again?" she asked.

"The final test for SeeD is coming up, so I'm going to be busy. However, there is a customary ball that takes place after it, and I could use someone to bring with me." He said with a smile.

"I'll be there." She said, smiling.

"You know, Headmaster Cid is supposed to be their too, maybe it'd be your chance to talk to him." Seifer said.

"Yeah, that'd be great." She said.

Before they were able to say anything else, one of the ticketmen blew his wistle. "Last call for Timber!"

"Well, I guess I'd better go."

"Yeah." Seifer said. "But we'll see each other again before you know it." Then, with a second thought, he slipped her all the Gil he had on him. "Buy a nice dress for the ball." he added.

She gave him a quick kiss. "I will." She said, before pulling away from him and heading for the train. He watched as she climbed aboard, waving before disappearing inside. He watched as the train pulled away, and then he walked out of the station, and headed for the town exit.

"She's perfect." He thought to himself. "I can't wait to see her again."

Little did Seifer know, that it could never of turned out the way he wanted it to. It was destined to go wrong. Still, for now he was thrilled of having found someone who made him feel so right. It was rare for him to open himself up so willingly. Upon reaching the car rental, he realized that he had given Rinoa all the money he had on him. Chuckling, he began the long walk back to Balamb Garden.

The End


End file.
